Faraway Land Legend
by Rika2
Summary: A girl name Sakura arrived at a magical land called Marctalida and accidently meet a mysterious boy name Syaoran. Sakura wanted to stay at Marctalida but little does she know that a greater and darker power is hidden inside somewhere or someone...Plz R&R!


****

*The First Day*

__

Sakura Kinomoto, lost her mother and father 6 years ago in a war. Her only relative, her grandfather had just passed away few days ago. Because Sakura felt sad and lonely, she decide to move to the trading town, Marctalida. 

The bright sunny sun shined on a small town and the deep blue sea, which glide a sailboat. The sail brushed against the wind. A young girl stepped out the boat. 

Fifteen years old Sakura looked out the sailboat.

"Wow, is so beautiful!" she exclaimed as she looked at the little town. The town has one tall building stand right in the middle of the town and the rest are all small houses. Sakura stepped on the ground and looked around.

"Now let's see, what shall I do first." Sakura said to herself but just when she start to walk she tripped over something. Sakura felled to the ground with a thud.

"OUCH!" cried Sakura as she looked up. She saw a boy peer over at her. "What are you doing here at the front of the boat, just want to see someone get hurt?"

"Is your fault that you tripped over me, you're the one who should say sorry." The boy said in an icy voice.

"Oh, I guess is just my bad luck." Sakura mumbled as she got up and walked away.

'Okay now, first thing I should do is find a job.' Sakura thought to herself as she walked towards a young man. "Excuse me? Do you know where to find a job?" 

The man pointed to the tall building in the center of the town and said that's the guild.(A place to find jobs) 

Sakura said thanks and walked to the building. She opens the door and find a strong looking man setting behind a big desk.

"Hello! I'm here to find a job!" smiled Sakura.

"Well…A girl like you would be a perfect waitress for the café…" said the man hopefully.

"Hmm…well okay." Sakura said as she walked out the door. 'A waitress for a café? That's not exactly the job I hoped for, is sounds boring.' 

With out any trouble Sakura find the café and the owner gave her a waitress outfit. Then an old man showed up ordering a cup of green tea and a small piece of chocolate cake. So Sakura bring the cup of tea and the cake to the old man with a big plate under it, she tried to hold it with one hand but with out success, the whole plate fell on the old man. The piece of cake landed on the old man's head and the tea splashed on the old man's shirt.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry!" cried Sakura as she tried to clean the man's face off.

"Ooo…Lets it! This is the worst café I had been in all my life!" the old man stormed outside.

"What had you done young lady?" yelled the owner of the café angrily.

"It was an accident…" mumbled Sakura.

"Well I'm sorry to say this but…YOU'RE FIRED!" 

Sakura quickly runs out the café.

'I knew that's not my kind of job' thought Sakura as she once more walks in the guild.

"I need a new job!" said Sakura.

"Oh, that's fast. Okay, let's see…"

"Umm, I want an exciting job, like fighting monsters…"

"Hahahaaaa…" the man laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You, fighting? No Way! You're a girl!" the man said still laughing.

"Well, I'm a magician." Sakura said angrily.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you go fighting monsters without any man or strong fighter."

"Oh fine." Sakura walked out the building and towards the boat. Then she saw the boy is still setting on the ground near the boat. 

'I could ask him, his a boy and he has a sword.' Thought Sakura.

"Err…Humm, ohh…"

"If you want to say something just say it!" said the boy.

"Hmm… I was wondering if you could be my partner so we could go on adventures." Asked Sakura hopefully.

"Why you ask me?"

"Because you're a boy and you look like a good fighter." Sakura said quickly. "And we also get money if we complete the quest."

"Well….if you put it that way." The boy said slowly.

"And I'll gave half of the money to you."

"Okay then, beside you look weak."

"Then you'll be my partner?" 

"Yeah."

"Thanks you, thank you…" smiled Sakura.

When they walk in the guild Sakura said that she got a partner.

"He doesn't look _that_ strong…"

"But you said you'll let me have the job if I have a strong partner!"

"Okay Okay." The man said finally. "You'll start tomorrow."

Sakura said thanks and walked to the hotel.

"So what's your name?" asked Sakura

"Syaoran." The boy said

"Where you from?" 

"I can't remember."

"Oh…"

"All I remember is that I site there beside the boat and you tripped over me."

"So you lost your memories."

"I guess so."

They walked into the hotel and Sakura asked for two rooms. Sakura and Syaoran had supper together.(Sakura pays for it)

Syaoran ate his food like he had never eaten before.

"Slow down." Sakura giggled

"I don't have money to pay you back." Syaoran said.

"Oh well, the supper is for that you agreed to be my partner." Sakura smiled.

After supper Syaoran said he's tried and want some rest so Sakura went out for a walk.

The wind brush against Sakura's hair. She sit on the shore and looked up in the clear night sky with million of stars.

"Is so beautiful!" whispered Sakura.

Sakura use to live in a place with wars and smokes everywhere. People and magic creatures killing each other, thousands people died everyday, include her parents.

Sakura felt a tear running down her face. She quickly brushed it away, then she felt a hand on her back.

"Are you okay?" asked a girl with dark eyes and long dark hair.

"Yeah."

"Who're you? I never seen you before." The girl said

"Oh, I'm new here. My name is Sakura."

"Nice to meet you Sakura, my name is Tomoyo."

"I got to go, I have to work tomorrow."

"Okay then. See you around." Waved Tomoyo.

"Bye!" waved Sakura back.

Half an hour later Sakura went to bed and closed her eyes.

'Tomorrow is going to be great!' thought Sakura happily.

********************************************************************************************************* 

Chapter 1 is finished, please review! Hope you likes it ^_^ 


End file.
